I Like You - HeYa FanFic
by robynzzzzz
Summary: Heather and Naya fell in love at first sight, but it takes time to find out what love really is.
1. Chapter 1

Naya Rivera's POV

'I like you.' I whispered to her as we link pinkies.

'For real?' Heather asked, looking at me with wide eyes. I nodded.

'You don't want it to be real?' I questioned her. Heather giggled.

'I just thought you were practising one of your lines on me.' She admitted. We laughed at that as it did make a lot of sense. We were on set and we had just finished practising our lines for _Showmance_. We reached my trailer and I opened the door swiftly, gesturing her to go inside.

'So this is what a trailer looks like.' Heather sighed as she looked around my trailer which walls were plastered with pictures fashion icons, famous singers and food. Fashion magazines were everywhere, most of them from VOGUE and were half open.

'Yeah, a trailer of a maniac.' I muttered as I closed the door behind me, making the trailer dim. I turned on the lights and took off my Cheerios jacket, flinging it onto the bed. 'You want anything?'

'Hm?' Heather turned around. I pointed to the fridge making Heather nod eagerly. 'I need water to hydrate my throat.'

I chuckled as I pulled open the fridge door. Taking out 2 bottles of water, I tossed one to Heather unexpectedly, making her fumble. 'Sorry.'

'It's okay.' Heather said quickly before popping open the bottle and takings large drowns of water. I stood there watching her, not sure whether to feel impressed that a person could drink that much water in such a short time or disgusted at her lack of manners. I finally managed to peel my eyes away from Heather and opened my own bottle and taking small sips of water.

'Do you have a trashcan?' I turned around and saw Heather with the bottle, now empty right down to the very last drop, in her hand. I pointed to a small blue basket and took another sip.

'You must be really thirsty.' I remarked as she attempted to throw the bottle into the trashcan from the couch. Heather nodded and finally threw the bottle which landed straight into the trashcan. Heather looked at me with an arrogant look on her face as if she was expecting me to congratulate her on her amazing shot.

'Congrats!' I said sarcastically. Heather rolled her eyes at me and looked at me in disappointment. 'What?'

'Say it with more enthusiasm like you're actually happy I got that shot right.'

'Fine. Congratulations, Heather! You should be an Olympic winner for that shot!' I exclaimed with the slightest hint of sarcasm in my voice. Heather threw her hands up in defeat. There was a silence which was neither awkward nor comfortable.

'You wanna hang out sometime?' Heather said it slowly as if she thought she was going to receive a negative answer. I smiled gently and thought about it. It's been a long time since I had an actual real best friend and Heather would be a great candidate.

'Sure.'

Heather smiled at me and stood up. She walked towards me and gave me a hug.

'Whoa, we're already on that stage?'

'Sorry, I'm just happy I found someone who actually takes an interest in what I'm saying. Most of the time the people I hang out with just want to be my friend because I performed Single Ladies with Beyonce.

'I get you. People want to be my friend cause I was on The Fresh Prince of Bel Air. But then again, who wouldn't want to tap this?' I turned around and shook my butt at Heather, causing her to laugh uncontrollably. I turned back around and gave a small curtsy making Heather shower me with a round of applause. We were in the middle of laughing when there was a small knock on the trailer door. I stood up and opened it. 'Oh hey, Dianna.' Dianna stood in the doorway in her Cheerios uniform which, I have to give it to her, fits her perfectly.

'Shooting starts in five minutes. I was wondering whether you wanted to walk with me.' She said somewhat soothingly. I nodded eagerly before hearing a small cough behind me. I turned around and saw Heather sitting awkwardly there, stifling her laughter from the previous conversation.

'Oh, you have visitors?' Dianna asked, peering into the trailer.

'Yeah, Dianna meet Heather. Heather meet Dianna.' I introduced them to each other before grabbing my Cheerios jacket and putting it on.

XXXXXXX

'Ugh, get a room.' I say while rolling my eyes at Matthew and Jayma.

'Miss Sylvester wants to see you in her office, Mr Schue. She doesn't like to be kept waiting.' I heard Dianna remark behind me as I walked away.

'You got it!' Matthew said.

'And cut!' Ryan shouted.

'Nice insult, Naya.' Heather said as I walked off set.

'Thanks but I don't write them. The writers do.'

'Yeah, I know. But the way you say it, it kind of insulted me for a second.'

'But you weren't flirting with anybody like Miss Pilsberry was with Mister Schuester.'

'Well, the guy with the glasses took an interest in me while you were acting.'

'Who? Kevin?'

'I don't know, the one pretending to be the cripple.'

'Yeah, that's Kevin.' I confirmed, taking a sip of water from my water bottle. 'Do you find him cute?'

'No, a little bit. Yes.' Heather muttered shyly.

'He's a charmer that one, tried to pick me up first day I got here.'

'So, he's a player?'

'Nah, he's dating someone. Just likes to pick girls up.'

'Who's the girl?'

'Amber. Amber Riley.'

'Who's Amber again?'

'Mercedes Jones. You know, if you're going to stay here for a long time, you gotta remember who's who. ' I whispered to her as the next scene was being shot.

'It's just that there are so many people and so many names and so many personalities that I always forget which personality belongs to which character and which character belongs to which actor.' Heather murmured, sitting down on her chair. I chuckled at that remark.

'I know being the new girl is hard but you gotta pull through. I mean, like, this is only the beginning.'

'The beginning of Glee.'

XXXXX

'Action!' Ryan shouted as the cameras started rolling. Dianna knocks the hammer thrice before saying her lines.

'The Celibacy Club is now in session. Thanks to a school rule that says we have to let anyone join the club, we're welcoming a new member this week. Rachel what's her name.' Dianna remarked, shooting a few glances at me before making me smile with her insult.

'Where are all the boys?' Leah asked.

'Down the hall, first half hour we separate then we come together to share our faith.'

'Cut!' Ryan shouted.

We walked off set as they begin to shoot the boys' scene.

'How's it like to be in your first scene?' I whispered to Heather as we took our seats.

'Awesome but I'm still kind of nervous I'll forget my lines and let you guys down.'

'Please, that happens to everybody. Nothing to worry about. Besides, you'll do great.'

'How do you know that?'

'I just do.'

XXXXX

'God bless the perverted men that invented these.' Dianna recited as I twirled around in my Cheerios uniform, making the short skirt flap around. I caught Heather biting her lip sexily and when our eyes met, she turned away shyly.

'Remember the power motto girls; it's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing.'

'Back it up like a dump truck baby!' I said.

XXXXX

During the next scene, I approached Heather at the food table.

'You shouldn't be eating between scenes.' I said, leaning against the table with my arms folded across my chest.

'I can't help it. I'm hungry and I need to eat.' Heather choked out between mouthfuls of biscuits. I giggled.

XXXXX

'Let's pair up for the immaculate affection. Now remember, if the balloon pops, the noise makes the angels cry.' Dianna said, making me smile inwardly. I turn to Mark who plays Puck, and place the balloon in between us. Mark starts to grind hard, making the balloon squeak.

'Ugh, stop it!' I recited, glancing at Heather who was watching us intently.

'Oh, yeah.' Mark grunted. The sound of a balloon popping interrupted us.

'Finn!' Dianna exclaimed.

'It must have hit my zipper!' Cory recited.

'You know what, this is a joke. Did you know that most studies have demonstrated that Celibacy doesn't work in high schools?' Leah said, looking at Cory. 'Our hormones are driving us too crazy to abstain. The second we start telling ourselves that there's no room for compromise we act out! The only way to prepare for teen sexuality is to be prepared. That's what contraception is for!'

'Don't you dare mention the C word!' Dianna exclaimed furiously, causing Heather to giggle softly behind me. I look at her and we smile at each other before remembering that we were in the middle of our scene.

'You wanna know a dirty little secret that none of them want you to know? Girls want sex just as much as guys do.' Leah recited before storming off.

'Cut!' Ryan yelled.

As we walked off set, I ran up to Heather and caught up with her.

'You were watching us pretty intently just now.' I said.

'Huh? Oh, it's just that when I'm thinking about something, I immediately have to stare at something.' Heather replied, cautiously pouring herself a cup of water.

'Okay, then how do you explain the fact that I totally saw you biting your lip when I was twirling in my skirt?'

'I always do that. It's sort of a habit.' Heather said, nervously before taking a seat. 'Sorry, if you found that uncomfortable.'

'Uncomfortable? I found it very sexy.' I said with a hint of seductiveness. Heather's face turned a light pink at that comment.

'Hey girls, what're you talking about?' Mark joined in.

'Oh, nothing. I was just saying that the Cheerios uniform fits well on Heather.' I said briskly as Mark wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked up at him and we kissed softly.

'Are you guys, like, dating?' Heather questioned.

'Yeah, we are.' Mark replied before slapping me on the butt. 'I have to go. I promised Cory I would shoot some hoops with him. See you, babes.'

'You didn't tell me you were in a relationship.' Heather said quietly as she looked down at her hands.

'Why does it bother you so much?' I questioned, taking a seat next to her.

'Well, best friends tell each other everything and you didn't tell me you were dating Mark, so you've already broken one of the rules.'

'Well, I'm sorry. It won't happen again.' I placed my hand on Heather's back and rubbed it comfortingly. Heather leaned back in her chair and looked at me. 'You okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just fine.' Heather replied. I could tell she was lying, but I didn't know why.

XXXXX

'Are you ready to sing in front of the cameras?' I heard Kevin ask Heather behind me.

'I'm panicking. I'm freaking out right now. It's like, what if I sing the lines wrong and what if I dance the wrong moves?' Heather said behind me.

'Girl, first of all, you ain't gonna do the dance wrong and second of all, from when I heard you practise, you got the lines down.' Amber joined.

'That's right.' Kevin agreed.

'Thanks Amber thanks Kevin. It's just all my life I've been just the backup dancer that no one cares about. But now, I feel like I actually mean something.' I could feel Heather's eyes on the back of my neck. I scratched my temple and pretended to continue reading my lines.

'Girl, do you have a thing for Miss Rivera?' I heard Amber whisper to Heather.

'What? No, we're best friends and even if I did, it wouldn't work out anyway, she's dating Mark and they seem really happy together.'

'Please, what Mark and Naya have isn't even close to dating. They're just getting naked and sleeping with each other and, last time I checked, sex isn't dating.' Kevin remarked. I silently rolled my eyes at that comment.

'Wait a minute, Heather, are you, like, are you gay?' Amber whispered. I narrowed my eyes as I strained to listen to the rest of their conversation.

'No! I have a boyfriend at home.' Heather hissed.

'Does that boyfriend happen to be a girl, with boobs and a vagina?' Kevin asked, making Amber giggle.

'No, that boyfriend is a boy, with a penis.' Heather replied.

'So he still has a vagina?' Kevin joked causing Amber to laugh loudly.

XXXXX

'Action!' Ryan yelled.

'I have to say, I'm really surprised you guys are trying out.' Matthew said.

'I'm sure you've read the school paper. Finn and I have been an item for a while now, so what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't support him?' Dianna recited, making me scoff and glance at Heather.

'Well, let's see what you got.' Matthew said, turning the radio on. Heather and I stepped in front as Dianna turned around. I felt Heather's eyes on me as we started the dance routine.

'Say a little prayer for you.' We sang and I have to admit, our voices did go together very well. At the end of the song, Heather glanced quickly at me before placing her hand on Dianna's arm.

In the next scene, Dianna sat down in between us, interrupting a very intense staring competition.

'So, let me get this straight, you're joining Glee club?' Jane said.

'I'm sorry Coach Sylvester but something is going on between Finn and that thing! You saw how it was undressing him with its eyes! Please don't kick us off the Cheerios!' Dianna pleaded.

'Sees fire in the waterway. I don't wanna hear it, I don't wanna see it. You know, Q, when I first laid eyes on you, I was reminded of a young Sue Sylvester though you don't have my bone structure.' Jane recited. 'But it wasn't until this very moment that I saw how alike we really are.'

Dianna shot a glance at me and I returned it before looking at Heather who was staring at the desk, totally oblivious to her surroundings.

'You three are going to be my spies. I need eyes on the inside. We're going to bring this club down from within.' Jane said. I smirked evilly and saw out of the corner of my eye how Heather was scrunching her nose up. I giggled and we high-fived.

'And I'm gonna get my boyfriend back!' Dianna said.

'Don't care so much about that.' Jane remarked.

'Cut!' Ryan yelled. As Dianna stood up, I turned to Heather.

'Come on, let's go.' I said to her as we linked pinkies.

'I love your evil smirk.'

'Thanks. I love how you scrunch up your nose.'

'Yeah, I do that a lot.'

'You do a lot of things a lot.'

'Is that a bad thing?'

'It might be.'

'In what way?'

'In every way.'

'You need to be specific here, Naya. You talk like everyone understands you but, no one does.'

'Yeah, I do that a lot.' I said, mimicking Heather's voice playfully. Heather rolled her eyes at me.

'Um, girls, you kinda need to get off set.' I turned around and Ryan was there trying to shoo us away. It was then that we realised we were standing in the middle of set, having a conversation.

'Sorry.' I muttered my apology and dragged Heather off set and to my trailer.

XXXXX

'Do you want to come over?' I asked Heather as we cleaned up my trailer. Heather smiled at me while putting away the VOGUE magazines.

'Maybe.'

'What do you mean by maybe?'

'Well, I'm sort of busy because I still need to teach Chris and Jenna the dance but I think I'm free tonight. I'll have to check later.'

'Why don't you check now?' I approached Heather and folded my arms.

'Relax, Naya. Patience is a virtue.'

'I could make you dinner. We could have, like, a sleepover or something. That's what best friends do right?' I insisted, helping Heather with the magazines.

'What about Mark?'

'He's not going to mind.'

'So he lives with you?'

'No, I mean, he's not going to mind that I'm having a sleepover with you when I'm supposed to be out having dinner with him.'

'Do you really love him?' Heather put the magazines down and turned to me. I was shocked at the suddenness of the question. 'Answer me truthfully; don't lie because best friends don't lie to each other.'

'We only hang out because in Glee, we're like a couple.'

'So you don't love him?'

'No, I guess not. Why are you asking me these questions? I'm pretty sure best friends don't go poking around in each other's personal lives.'

'Well, I'm making a new trend.' Heather remarked, making me snort with laughter. 'Don't make fun of me just because you're jelly!' Heather pouted.

'Jelly? What are we, in the 80s? I'm not jealous of you, I'm proud of you.'

'I appreciate your support.' Heather pulled out her phone and started doing stuff on it.

'What are you doing?' I tried to peek but Heather pushed me away with her shoulder.

'Checking my calendar, I'm free tonight so yes, I can come over.'

'Do you drive?'

'Not yet, taking the test in 2 weeks time.'

'Well, luckily, I do. So, let's go.' I picked up my Cheerios jacket and opened the trailer door, allowing the cool evening air to fill my lungs.

'Right now? But we haven't finished cleaning up!' Heather protested, grabbing my arm and pulling me back.

'Cleaning up can wait!' I tried walking forwards but Heather pulled me back.

'No it can't! This might be the only chance to have a neat, clean trailer.'

'I promise you we'll clean up tomorrow!' I stopped struggling and held out my pinkie. 'Pinkie promise.' Heather finally gave in and we headed out to the parking lot. In the car on the way to my apartment, we rocked out to Kanye West and Jay Z.

XXXXX

'So what are you gonna cook?' Heather asked me as she leant against the kitchen counter with her arms folded across her chest.

'Spaghetti, do you want cream sauce or tomato sauce?' I replied, boiling the spaghetti.

'I like both but I prefer cream sauce. What do_ you_ want?' Heather asked, approaching me.

'It doesn't matter what I want. You're my guest, I have to feed you not myself but I like tomato sauce.'

'Then we'll have tomato sauce.'

'No, you want cream sauce so I'm cooking cream sauce.'

'I changed my mind. I want tomato sauce now, not cream sauce.'

'You're such a picky eater.'

'You do realise I chose tomato sauce because of you right?'

'Yes, I do realise that, and I have to say, that is very thoughtful of you.'

'No problem.' Heather moved closer to me. Heather was an inch taller than me, so her mouth would match up to my nose. Heather touched my arm softly as she watched the spaghetti boiling. I shivered at the sudden skin ship. 'You cold?'

'No, I'm fine. I'll just go get a jacket. Watch the spaghetti and if you don't mind, pour the sauce into the pan.' I moved away from the kitchen stove and watched as Heather took my place. 'Don't burn the place down.'

'I won't.' Heather chuckled as I made my way into my room. I quickly changed out of the tank top I was in and into a long sleeved t-shirt.

'Wow, I'm impressed you didn't cause a scorch mark on the wall!' I exclaimed sarcastically as I walked back into the kitchen.

'You have a really small house. So if I burnt it down, it wouldn't really matter. Besides, you're welcome to stay at my place.' Heather drained the spaghetti and placed an equal share on two plates before continuing to stir the sauce.

'Is that an invitation?'

'Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. No one knows.' Heather poured the sauce onto the plates, accidentally pouring some more than the other.

'Your mind works in mysterious ways, Heather.' I grabbed both plates and placed them on the dining table.

'I was born that way, baby.' My stomach fluttered when Heather said 'baby'. I don't know why, it just felt as if that name was meant for Heather to call me with. As if she's been calling me that all along.

XXXXX

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Heather Morris' POV

'I was born that way, baby.' I remarked turning to Naya and sitting down. I did what I did best when I was around Naya. Observe her. It sounds creepy, yes. But that was the only way I know anybody, by observing them and their feelings, their behaviour. Their habits.

My eyes trailed her legs and the outline of her figure slumped in the chair, up to her face. I had to admit, Naya has the most beautifully complexed face I have ever seen. Her eyes were lost. 'You alright?'

'Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just have tons of things on my mind.' I nodded understandingly.

'You should eat, you'll feel better. Well, at least, I do.' That made Naya laugh. Too many times I've replayed the sound of her laugh in my head as if it was a broken record. A beautiful broken record.

I watched as Naya gulped down the spaghetti, stopping now and then to take a sip of water. She was perfect to me.

'Stop staring at me, Heather. It freaks me out when people watch me eating. I either feel I'm doing something terribly wrong or you're a stalker that wants my blood spilt on the carpet.' Naya looked at me. I smiled and turned away, taking the first bite of the spaghetti.

XXXXX

'Cause it's too cold for you here! So now, let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater!' We sang out the lyrics to Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood in the wee hours of the morning. Naya laughed loudly at my enthusiasm and turned the stereo down.

'We should really go to sleep, we're shooting tomorrow.' Naya finally calmed me down. I stuck my bottom lip out.

'I don't want to go to sleep.' I whined and folded my arms across my chest.

'Why?' Naya laughed softly at my playfulness.

'Because, it's too cold for me here, so now, I'll let you hold both my hands in the holes of your sweater.' I recited. I had to admit, I was a tiny bit drunk but that wasn't going to stop me from spending the night awake with Naya.

'Come on, Heather. If we arrive late on set tomorrow, Ryan will not be happy.' Naya warned me as she got to her feet. I finally gave in and made Naya practically drag me into the bedroom. I laid down on the soft bed as Naya laid down next to me.

'Goodnight, Heather.'

'Goodnight, Naya.' Naya soon fell asleep and I, with the habit of not being able to sleep on the same bed with another person, laid there and waited not for something but for everything.

I waited for the moment Naya would realise the affection I felt for her. I waited for the moment that I accepted she would never be with me. I waited for everything to fall into place.

A movement on the other side of the bed interrupted my thoughts. I turned and came face to face with Naya who had a sweet smile on her face as she slept.

The moonlight glinted against her shiny lips. I bit my lip in temptation. No, I can't kiss her. I shouldn't. I could try.

I moved closer to Naya and felt her warm skin against mine. I placed my hand on her face and stroked her lips gently with my thumb.

'One love, two mouths. One love, one house.' I softly sang as I leant in a placed a gentle kiss on Naya's juicy lips.

I pulled away and smiled as if I was the happiest girl on earth. I had finally done it. I finally kissed Naya Rivera. I soon fell asleep and while I was asleep, I was pretty sure I had a smile on my face too.

XXXXX

'Heather, wake up!' I slowly opened my eyes to see Naya's face above mine. My eyes widened in shock. 'Oh, good, you're awake. I had the weirdest dream last night.'

'Is it morning?'

'Yeah, anyways, this dream I had.'

'Did you sleep good last night?' I asked Naya as I remembered the kiss we shared last night.

'Yeah, thanks for asking. So in my dream, you were like an angel.'

'An angel?'

'Yeah, with wings and a halo above your head and then you said something really weird.'

'What did I say?' I stood up and walked into the bathroom.

'You were like, one love, two mouths. Then you were like, one love, one house.' Naya followed me into the bathroom and reached into the toiletries cupboard and pulled out a blue toothbrush for me to use. 'We can share toothpaste.'

'You sure I said that?' I questioned.

'Swear, and the weird thing is, those are the lyrics to Sweater Weather, aren't they?' Naya replied as I squirted out the toothpaste onto my toothbrush. I nodded as I began brushing my teeth. 'Then the weirdest thing happened.' I spat out the toothpaste and turned on the tap to rinse my mouth. I took a mouthful of water and gurgled it. 'You were floating down and then you were in front of me and then, we kissed.' I nearly choked when I heard the word 'kiss'. I quickly spat out the water and wiped my mouth with my sleeve.

'We kissed?'

'Yeah.'

'That's weird.'

'I know right?' Naya started brushing her teeth. When she was done, we both stood together in the bathroom, leaning against the wall with our arms folded across our chests. 'Did you have a dream last night?'

'No. Naya, I have to tell you something.' I scratched the back of my neck uncomfortably. 'But I'm not sure you'll like it.'

'Tell me.' Naya took my hand and led me into the living room and we sat together on the couch. Naya took my hands and held them. 'Come on, spill the beans.'

'You're really convincing, Naya.' I complimented her.

'Thanks, but seriously, tell me.'

'Last night, when you were asleep, I whispered to you, one love, two mouths, one love, one house before, ugh, I can't tell you this.'

'Tell me, please. I promise I won't get mad.' Naya held out her pinkie which I gladly accepted.

'Before kissing you, softly on the lips.' I sighed, afraid of what her reaction would be.

'So you were kissing me, not the angel you but the real you?'

'Yes. The real me.' Naya let go of my pinkie and sat there staring at me. 'Naya, I understand if you're angry. I know I shouldn't have kissed you and I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist the tempta-' Naya grabbed my face in her hands and she crashed her lips onto mine.

When we pulled away, Naya grinned at me. 'You know, you could have at least given me a warning. I was in the middle of a sentence.'

'Well, I'm sorry. What were you saying?' Naya chuckled and hugged me.

'I was saying that I couldn't resist the temptation of your lips shining in the moonlight.'

'I couldn't resist myself either.' Naya giggled and we linked pinkies.

'What about Mark?'

'Don't worry about him. I was gonna dump him anyways.'

'Oh okay then. So are we, like, an item now?'

'Don't you have a boyfriend?'

'Where did you hear that from?'

'I may have eavesdropped on a conversation you were sharing with Kevin and Amber.' I scoffed and put my hand over my heart dramatically making Naya smile.

'Well, that isn't true. I just said that so no one would know I had feelings for you.'

'So you have feelings for me?'

'Oh no, I've said too much. I'm creeping you out right now, aren't I? What I mean is that I liked you Naya, not in the BFF way but more than that and I was confused because well, I'm not gay.'

'I hear you. I had feelings for you too. Feelings I couldn't explain. When you stared at me during scenes, a part of me liked it, a part of me got creeped out.'

'When you said you were dating Mark, I felt hurt, not just because you didn't tell me, but because I want to be with you.'

'We should talk about this some other time. We're gonna be late for shooting.' Naya stood up and held out her hand. I took it and stood up with her. Our faces were inches apart and I loved the feeling of her breath on my face and I was sure she felt the same way.

'I just realised we spent the whole day yesterday in our Cheerios uniform.' I whispered as I slowly put my hands on Naya's waist.

'Ugh, you make me feel filthy.'

'That's because you are filthy.' I leaned in and we kissed but only briefly which left both of us wanting more.

XXXXX

We arrived on set 5 minutes late but better late than never, right? As we walked towards the make-up department, Naya stopped me. 'We shouldn't tell anyone about what happened last night and this morning.'

'I agree.'

'I'll break up with Mark and then we'll talk about, well, us.' I nodded and we linked pinkies before opening the door.

'There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!' Kevin yelled from the other side of the make-up department room. We both took our seats next to each other and, with pinkies still linked; we let the make-up artists work their magic.

XXXXX

'Hey, Hemo!' Kevin exclaimed.

'Hemo?' I questioned.

'Yeah, Heather Morris, He from Heather and Mo from Morris!' Amber joined.

'Where do you guys come up with this stuff?' Naya said.

'Don't worry, Naya. We have one for you too. You're Nay Nay.' I laughed uncontrollably at this, making my make-up artist sigh.

'Sorry.' I whispered to my make-up artist.

'Hemo, laughing at other people and messing up your make-up isn't nice.' Kevin scolded, wagging a finger at me. I rolled my eyes.

XXXXX

After shooting, I was having a conversation with Cory when Naya interrupted us. 'Hey, Hemo. Can we talk? You don't mind if I steal her for a second, do you Cory?'

'Oh sure, sure. Go ahead. I'll catch you later, Heather.' Cory waved to me as I walked away with Naya.

'Sure thing!' I said to him. Naya led me to her trailer and when we were inside; she locked the door and turned to me. 'Are you planning to kill me?'

'No, not that Heather. I wanted to talk to you about us.' Naya wrapped her arms around my neck.

'Okay. What about us?'

'So, I broke up with Mark just now. Are we like dating now?'

'I don't know. If we are, I'll have to come out to my mom.'

'What about your dad?'

'My dad's dead.'

Naya gasped. 'I am so sorry. I shouldn't have asked.' Naya cupped my face in her hands and stroked my cheek as the tears welled up.

'It's fine.' I wiped my eyes and smiled weakly at Naya.

'Don't cry, Hemo. If you cry, I'll cry.' I chuckled and gave Naya a kiss on the forehead. Naya held my hand and pulled me towards the couch. We laid together with Naya's head on my stomach.

'What was your favourite part of today's shooting?'

'All the scenes I'm with you.'

'No, like for real. Choose only one.'

'When you danced in a bikini with the short skirt for Bust the Window out Your Car. I had fun watching that. So much fun.' I giggled. 'What was yours?'

'When Dakota said we were perfect because that's we really are. That's what you are. You're perfect to me.' Naya looked up at me and smiled.

'I love you Hemo.'

'I love you too Nay Nay. I love you so much.'

'Wait, before we fall asleep in our Cheerios uniform again, I brought some pyjamas we could change into.'

'Do we have to? I'm already in a comfortable position.'

'Get up, Hemo.' Naya grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I groaned and whined as I changed into Naya's pyjamas.

A few minutes later, we collapsed onto each other on the couch and fell asleep.

XXXXX

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
